The Dukedom of Velthomer
Velthomer, a duchy of Granvale, is a custom civilization created by TheMH06 and Kaizkou_Panic. It composes one half of the first Holy War pack. This mod requires Gods and Kings to function. 'Attributes' Detail the civ's uniques here. Recolor the table something befitting the civ Start bias: 'Strategy' Arvis' Velthomer specializes in Happiness and Science; by frequently entering Golden Ages, Arvis can significantly boost his nations Happiness output by researching technologies. He can also boost this output by conquering cities for Golden Age points. As such, Velthomer can make for a great wide-based science civ. 'As an Opponent' As a leader, Arvis is cruel and deceptive. He has very little regard for his neighbours, or any other nation, and rarely, if ever, signs Declarations of Friendship. Arvis, instead, will seek to best improve his nation however he can, by focusing on its Happiness and Science output, taking whatever lands stand his way through settling or conquering. History Jugral In Fire Emblem: Geneology of the Holy War, Velthomer is one of the six dukedoms of the Kingdom of Grannvale. Located in the north-east corner of Grannvale, near the border with the Yied Desert and north-east of the capital Belhalla, it was founded by Fjalar, the Mage Fighter, with the family crest of Velthomer being called the Fire Emblem. Its ruling family are her descendants, permitting them to wield the fire tome Valflame. As with the other duchies, House Velthomer commands their own elite squadron of knights: the Roten Ritter, an army of Fire Mages. When the Grannvale Empire was formed, Velthomer was then used as a base of operations for the Loptyrian Cult, while the Roten Ritter became Arvis' imperial guard. A few years prior to the series, House Velthomer experienced internal familial turmoil. At the time, the state was ruled by Duke Victor, a notorious drunkard and philanderer who nonetheless had a wife, Cigyun. Despite constant news of Victor's abuse of and philandering toward countless mistresses and even raping one of her closest attendants, Cigyun nonetheless remained with him until she had an extra-marital affair with Kurth, Grannvale's prince. Distraught, Victor denounced the pair in a final message and committed suicide, causing Cigyun to flee Grannvale. With Victor's death, rule of Velthomer fell to his seven-year-old son, Arvis, who successfully retained hold of Velthomer's leadership with Kurth's behind-the-scenes support. By 757, Arvis had been assigned the role of leader of the Weissritter in Belhalla, tasked with the care of the ailing king Azmur while the armies of Grannvale were at war with Isaach. In 760, as part of the plan to "fight" the alleged traitor Sigurd's return to Grannvale, the Roten Ritter under Aida and the Friege army under Reptor used Velthomer Castle as their last line of defense, only for Aida and the Roten Ritter to turn on Reptor as per Arvis's plan and assist Sigurd in defeating his army, after which Aida led Sigurd to the capital to be received by Arvis and the Roten Ritter, leading to the Battle of Belhalla. Through marriage to Deirdre, Arvis became Grannvale's emperor, departing Velthomer; at some point in the intervening years, in an effort to thwart his Loptyr-possessed son Julius, Arvis hid the Book of Naga in the treasury of Velthomer Castle in a box whose key was bound to Deirdre's Circlet, for later use by its sole remaining potential wielder, Julia. At the conclusion of the war, the Velthomer throne was ascended by Saias, Arvis's illegitimate son and full-blooded heir. Arvis "I will use my power to create a world which is free of prejudice. One where all peoples can live without fear of repression!" -Arvis Arvis Velthomer was the Duke of Velthomer, the son of the previous Duke Victor and Cigyun of Verdane's Spirit Forest, and was later the first and only Emperor of Grannvale through marriage to its princess Deirdre. He inherited full Fjalar Holy Blood and the ability to wield Valflame from his father, as well as minor Loptyr Holy Blood from his mother; the latter made him central to the schemes of Manfroy of the Loptyrians. Arvis rose to power in a time of turmoil in both Grannvale and Jugdral as a whole, and under his rule Grannvale expanded to hold tyrannical dominion over nearly the entire continent despite Arvis's best intentions; his rule was undermined by his son Julius, the vessel of Loptyr, who undermined his father's power and twisted Grannvale into a facsimile of the ancient Loptyr Empire. Arvis was born the first son of the duke of Velthomer, Victor. Victor was reputed as a womanizer, caring close to nothing about his family. At the age of 7, Arvis witnessed his father hanging and killing himself after Victor's wife, Cigyun, had an affair with Prince Kurth, leaving him with Cigyun's favorite maid and his half-brother Azelle. Arvis was then appointed the position of the next preceding duke of Velthomer, and worked to rise in position and power. Despite Azelle being born as a result of Victor's affair with a maid, Arvis apparently cared very much for him, claiming that he is one of the most important individuals in his life. When Prince Kurth waged war with the nation of Isaach, Arvis was positioned in Belhalla to attend to Emperor Azmur of Grannvale. When the Verdane forces assaulted Jungby, Arvis was sent to quell the oppression at a later time. He met up Sigurd and gave him a Silver Sword on the behalf of Prince Kurth. Arvis also learnt that Azelle had joined Sigurd's army, where he entrusted Sigurd with the task of keeping him safe. He then left Sigurd to the task of subduing Verdane's forces. When Prince Kurth waged war with the nation of Isaach, Arvis was positioned in Belhalla to attend to Emperor Azmur of Grannvale. When the Verdane forces assaulted Jungby, Arvis was sent to quell the oppression at a later time. He met up Sigurd and gave him a Silver Sword on the behalf of Prince Kurth. Arvis also learnt that Azelle had joined Sigurd's army, where he entrusted Sigurd with the task of keeping him safe. He then left Sigurd to the task of subduing Verdane's forces. Arvis was eventually chosen to be the heir of Azmur, where he would be given the position of Emperor until his son grew old enough to succeed him. When news of Sigurd's army approaching Belhalla reached him, Arvis devised a plan to trick the army into its demise. He first sent Lombard to wage a battle with the army, where he was slain. As Sigurd's army approached the outskirts of Belhalla, he sent Reptor into the battlefield. As Reptor proceeded to carry out Arvis' orders, Arvis suddenly turned on him and cooperated with Sigurd to end his life, having his troop of mages bombard Reptor with spells from afar. Arvis proceeded to instruct Aida to direct Sigurd's army to Belhalla Arvis and the Roten Ritter then held an elaborate ceremony to greet Sigurd's army on their victorious return to Belhalla in an attempt to meet with King Azmur to dispel the slander placed on the Chalphy name. However, this ceremony was a disguise to his true motives, in which he sentenced them to their deaths and abruptly attacked them in what was known as the Battle of Belhalla. After taunting Sigurd by allowing him to see Deirdre for the last time to check to see whether she was in fact his wife. Upon confirming that Sigurd's missing wife was in fact Deirdre, Arvis used his personal tome Valflame to kill Sigurd while his mage unit cast a mass-Meteor shower to seemingly obliterate the rest of Sigurd's army. Following this, he investigated Deirdre's past and discovered that she was in fact his sister, but his feelings for her hadn't changed, and simply tried his best to not let her find out the truth. The sorrow that Deirdre would feel of knowing their relation to each other was the most unbearable thing for him. With the death of Sigurd, Arvis remained the sole power of Grannvale, and was eventually crowned as Emperor. He successfully created a peaceful regime in Grannvale that lasted for approximately ten years, and was also blessed with twin children, Julius and Julia with Deirdre. After this, the situation began to go downhill. Seven years before the start of the events of the second generation, Manfroy offered Julius the Dark Tome of Loptyr. Upon reading the tome, Julius was possessed by Loptyr and his personality and character were drastically warped. Arvis was unable to stop this from occurring, as Julius was designated to be the next Emperor of Grannvale as decreed by Azmur in the first generation. Arvis could only watch on helplessly as the Empire which he painstakingly built was destroyed, with Julius adopting oppressive measures in his ruling. These measures included children being hunted in order to be sacrificed to the Dark Lord, alongside the extermination of any form of resistance. Deirdre was also slain by Julius, but not before she managed to teleport Julia to safety. Arvis eventually realized that he had all along been manipulated by Manfroy, and attempted to atone for this sin by preventing as many casualties in the child hunting as he could. He eventually faced off against the Liberation Army led by Seliph, leading the defenses of Chalphy Castle. Before doing so, however, he sent out a bishop with Tyrfing and several children, intending for Seliph to receive the sword and rescue the children. Arvis was eventually slain by the Liberation Army, which avenged Sigurd's death 17 years ago. However, after the end of the Holy War, Seliph realized that Arvis was unable to escape the cruel tidings of fate which led him to carry out atrocious acts throughout the course of his life. Dawn of Man Glorious Arvis, master of flame and soon all of Grannvalle, your loyal subjects of Velthomer salute you! You head the feared Roten Ritter, lead the Duchy of Velthomer from a ridiculously young age and even have the ear of the Emperor himself, surely it won’t take long before you stand atop of the Imperium on your own! Some might call you cunning, devious, even evil, but those that’d detract from your righteous cause are only stuck in the old ways. The narrowminded fools that’d persecute you over your loptous blood rather than laud you over your accomplishments. Dullards of a dying age that have not the insight nor the intellect to see that your scheming and crimes will eventually lead to a better age, an Utopia where the people can finally lead their lives free and unhindered. That is your goal, as it has always been, and all shall yield in wake of your ambition. But now it is time to make true on that promise. Exalted Arvis, will you take your rightful mantle as heir to Velthomer, accomplish your utopic Grannvalle and usher in the new age? Or will you succumb to corruption and wither? The future, as always, rests in your capable hands. Unique Interactions Optional: Copypaste any greetings, defeat, etc. given to fellow FE Civs. 'Music' Peace - Your link here War - Your link here 'Mod Support' Link to all compatible mods this civ supports. Commonly used mods have been included, but be sure to delete any that the civ in question isn't actually compatible with and add any that aren't covered. *Unique Cultural Influence **"YourText here" *Civ IV Traits in Civ V - Imperialistic, Inventive *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Ice *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Jugdral 45X 31Y *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Maera *Weapon Triangle - YourUU becomes a YourWeapon *OST - YourOST 'Events and Decisions' If this civ has E&D, this is the section for them. Otherwise you are free to erase this. 'Screenshots' You are not limited to the sample slots used in the below gallery; feel free to add more pics as desired. ' ArvisDOM.png|Sample's Dawn of Man Image placeholder|Sample on the "Set-Up Game" screen. 20190112155429 1.jpg|Sample's Leader Scene placeholder|Sample In-Game along with their Unique Units. ' 'Trivia' Fun tidbits about the civ 'Credits' All users that helped in the creation of this mod *??? - Author *??? - lua *etc. Category:Civilizations Category:Jugdral Category:Civs by TheMH06 Category:Civs that favor Golden Ages Category:Civs that favor Science